1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toilet flush valves.
2. Description of Prior Art and Related Information
Conventional toilet flapper valves are susceptible to a variety of shortfalls. Since the flapper valves are typically manufactured according to exact specifications, a particular flapper valve may only be used with a specifically sized overflow tube. Flapper valves according to the prior art are also typically installed next to the rear vertical wall of toilet tanks. Rotation of the conventional flapper valves in response to flushes causes the mounting ears to rotate. Depending upon the distance between the rotating mounting ears and the toilet tank wall, a conventional flapper valve can get stuck in the open position as the mounting ears abut the vertical wall. This leads to excessive water loss as well as the need to manually close the flapper valve.